


Plot bunnies galore

by Kitsunekoon, Theblueflowerboy (Kitsunekoon)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunekoon/pseuds/Kitsunekoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunekoon/pseuds/Theblueflowerboy
Summary: Where I leave the random prompts and plot bunnies in my head to hopefully be adopted.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

First up for my fellow scarheads

J.k. has shown us how American wizarding world works in the 1920s via fantastic beasts; it appears to be more integrated with no-maj society, while being more secret than it's British counterpart.

But America has changed a lot sense then. Do you think the m.a.c.u.s.a. changed with it? If so how? Or If not when and why did it stagnante?

This prompt can be filled by anyone in anyway! Though do specify the era or time period working with just in case a real world event influence it that you haven't specified 


	2. Musician midoriya

This is an au idea for Boku no hero academia or my hero academia

It's a pop idol/band au but quirks are still a thing

It would diverge from Canon the night after midoriya quirkless diagnosis after the scene with his mom crying apologies he hears a song on the radio and it cheers him up,  
Situations like it where music saves him or where he sees music cheer someone else happen again and again.  
Change his obsession from pro heros to musicians.

This can happen anyway you want but by the time he starts middle school he has to dream of being a musician instead of a pro-hero.

Midoriya should still go to u.a. but as a gen Ed student. Sense it's one of the best school as is not just for heroics.


	3. Chapter 3

I love fanfics that plays with/fills in plot holes in canon or that apply irl logic/science to canon

so here is an idea for bnha/mha that applies irl logic/science to canon

here are the facts

  1. The canon Quirk diagnoses method makes no sense, it claims two completely different evolutionary traits (having a Quirk factor, and losing a pinky toe joint) developed simultaneously and in tandem. From what I'm aware evolution doesn't work like that. So either the first Quirk users had two pinky toe joints or humans started losing a joint in their pinky toe (which would likely made Head line news) before the advent of Quirks. While there might be a correlation between the two traits, a x-ray of a characters/person foot would not be considered a scientifically (therefore medically) accurate diagnostic method; because as many a scientist/mathematician will tell you _"correlation is not causation"_
  2. There is no evidence that any of the first eight one for all holder had electricity related quirk. If they had the green electricity that surrounds Izuku Midoriya limbs when he uses One for All; should have clued All Might into the fact that past users Quirk could be assimilated by the current holder
  3. One for All can merge with Quirks
  4. Quirks usually have in- built safety measures preventing drawbacks outside of overuse. so logical a Quirk may need a biological (nervous, circulatory, reproductive etc.) system to be developed past that of your average 4-year-olds to activate/develop safely causing "late bloomers".



Given the points listed above i want fic; where the green lightning is Izuku's Quirk that is born with and it just doesn't activate/develop till Izuku: eat starts eating better, bulks up, reaches a certain age, or any of Izuku's various physical changes that didn't happen till all might started training him in canon.

While i do not care which biological development you chose ( _it doesn't even have to be one i listed/canon)_ or how Midoriya achieves the changes. Please, Please have it make logical sense with the electricity or at least give some explanation for why the requirement you decided on was necessary for activation).

**I DO NOT** want him to receive one for all.


End file.
